Back In Time
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: En revenant de mission, Oliver fait une rencontre qui va tout bouleverser, mais qui ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Reviews please !
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma nouvelle fic !**

 **Alors ceci est un chapitre qui met en place l'histoire, donc il n'est pas très long, mais vous aurez la suite mercredi. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, l'idée n'était pas très simple.**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Elle court à travers les rues de la ville, à bout de souffle malgré son entraînement de tueuse, elle n'a plus de force depuis des jours mais elle doit tenir, pour lui, pour le protéger... Pour tenir cette promesse qu'elle a faite il y a plusieurs mois. Elle le doit, elle le veut... Au plus profond d'elle même, c'est sa raison d'être... Elle tourne à un coin de rue et arrive enfin à l'endroit où elle doit aller. Devant cette porte crée de toute pièce durant des années. Elle s'arrête et fait descendre son précieux fardeau de son dos, se place juste devant lui et sourit malgré leur fatigue à tout les deux.

 _\- On y est Connor... C'est le moment._

Elle essuie doucement les larmes du petit garçon... Ce n'est pas son fils, ni son neveu, ni rien de tout ça... Mais pourtant elle l'aime plus que tout cet enfant.

 _\- Je sais que tu as peur, mais il le faut, tu le sais._

 _\- Oui je le sais Sara... Mais si je ne peux pas ?_

 _\- Tu le peux et tu vas y arriver... Tu sais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Oui..._

Elle le serre contre lui un long moment, se rappelant tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années... Enfin, surtout ce qu'on lui a raconté... Avec ses voyages dans le temps en compagnie de Hunter et des autres, elle n'a pas été présente en ville. Quand elle est revenue il y a huit mois, la ville était dévasté... Tout ses amis, sa famille... Tout le monde était mort... Il ne restait que ce petit garçon qui venait de perdre son dernier parent. Alors elle avait fait faire une promesse à Rip Hunter, celle de tout arranger... Celle que le temps allait être modifié... Que tout changerait, que ses amis reviendraient... Ce ne serait pas évident... Gideon, le vaisseau temporelle, avait été détruit lors d'une attaque. Rip, Ray et Jackson avait tout fait pour construire une sorte de passage temporaire vers le passé. Ils avaient réussi, et c'était cette porte, il suffisait que cet enfant passe la porte pendant que Sara actionne la combinaison... Et il retournerait à cet époque.

 _\- Mais pourquoi tu ne viens pas Sara ?_

 _\- Connor... Si j'y vais... Il risque de nous suivre, il ne le faut pas... Je dois détruire la porte juste derrière toi._

Le petit garçon essuya ses larmes alors que Sara posa un dernier baiser sur son front. Du bruit se fit entendre non loin derrière eux. Sara poussa l'enfant vers la porte et actionna la machination.

 _\- Je vais les revoir, hein Sara ? Maman et papa ?_

 _\- Je te le promets Connor... Tu vas les revoir... Mais ils ne sauront pas qui tu es..._

 _\- Je sais... Je dirais rien, promis._

Sara posa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de pleurer, vraiment pas, mais là elle en avait besoin, ces derniers mois avaient été atroce, elle avait perdu tout ses amis, tout ceux qu'elle aimait.

 _\- Je t'aime Connor._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime Sara._

Connor passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra fort, Sara le laissa faire quelques seconde avant de refermer la porte et enclencha le dernier dispositif, elle pouvait voir à travers la vitre, le visage de cet enfant ravagé par les larmes avant de disparaître. Elle tomba à genoux et se mit à prier pour qu'il arrive à bon port.

 _\- Où est-il ?!_

Sara se retourne et se retrouva face à son pire ennemi, celui qui était responsable de tout ces malheurs.

 _\- En sécurité. Là où tu ne pourras pas le trouver !_

Il rit, avança de quelques pas mais Sara sortit une mini télécommande de sa poche, ils avaient tout prévu en créant ce portail. Il fallait protéger celui ou celle qui partirait, et là il le fallait encore plus en sachant que c'était Connor.

 _\- Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal Merlyn ! Plus jamais !_

 _\- Je le retrouverais, et le tuerais comme les autres !_

 _\- Non ! Plus jamais tu ne feras de mal ! Et plus jamais personne ne souffrira par ta faute !_

Sara actionna a télécommande, ce qui déclencha une explosion telle que personne n'en avait vu, rasant tout sur son passage sur plus d'un kilomètre, tuant tout le monde au passage, Merlyn, ses hommes, et aussi Sara Lance... Pour qui la dernière pensée fut pour un petit garçon de huit ans, qui serait sans doute terrifié... Mais qui serait sans doute capable de tout changer.

Quand Connor ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien, un endroit où il avait vécu pendant un temps. Il regarda partout, il avait froid, faim et peur, mais malgré tout, en voyant les photos des gens heureux, il sourit. Il en prit une et posa un baiser dessus.

 _\- Sara... Je suis arrivé... Je vais bien, promis. Je vais être fort et essayer de tout arranger._

Il s'allongea sur le lit qu'il y avait à côté des photos et ferma les yeux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait en sécurité, il n'avait pas sommeil, mais profiter de ce petit lit douillet... Lui permit de se reposer pendant quelques temps.

 **Voilà ! Bon je suppose que pour les esprits les plus aguéris, vous avez trouvé ce qui se passe, mais pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, pas grave, vous aurez la réponse dans les futurs chapitres... Si vous êtes sages lool**

 **A mercredi si j'ai des reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, je suis trop torp contente =) du coup comme promis, voici votre chapitre 2 !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je rentre chez moi après une nouvelle mission, enfin chez moi c'est un bien grand mot, je rentre au QG, là où j'ai fait installer mon lit quand Félicity et moi avons rompu... Je ne pouvais pas rester au loft sans elle, c'était impossible. D'ailleurs j'ai bien fais, au moins elle peut y vivre décemment au lieu de se trouver un appartement à la va vite. Ça fait déjà deux mois qu'on est séparés, et elle me manque à chaque seconde, chaque minute... Mais je dois être fort, je vais tout faire pour regagner sa confiance et son amour, pour moi il n'y a pas d'autre issue possible, je l'aime tellement que vivre sans elle est impossible. Pour le moment je survis, mais je sais que à un moment donné, je ne vais plus tenir...

Je vais me prendre une douche qui me soulage, la mission a été rapide, Félicity m'a aidé du loft, je n'avais pas besoin d'aide... Mais entendre sa voix de l'autre côté de l'oreillette me fait du bien. Me soutient.

Après la douche je veux aller me coucher quand je vois une forme allongée sur mon lit, je fronce les sourcils et me prépare mentalement à devoir me battre quand je vois la forme se relever brusquement.

 _\- Non !_

Je fronce les sourcils, devant moi se trouve un enfant, un garçon, il n'est pas bien vieux, peut-être sept ans, mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-il là ? Comment est-il entré ? Et surtout qui est-il ? Le garçon me regarde sans comprendre, il a l'air fatigué, ses yeux sont cernés, brillants de larmes, il a de la saleté dans les cheveux et un peu dans le cou aussi. Ses vêtements sont abîmés... On dirait qu'il a vécu dans la rue pendant un long moment. Je m'approche et je suis surpris de voir qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur de moi. Heureusement, je ne veux pas l'effrayer, s'il est là c'est qu'il a une bonne raison.

 _\- Salut toi... Qui es-tu ?_

Je n'ai aucune réponse, je voudrais savoir afin de l'aider mais je pense qu'il a peur de parler. Je m'approche et tente de poser une main sur sa tête mais il se recule brusquement. Je serre le poing, si cet enfant est battu, je jure que je vais tuer son bourreau ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à un enfant ! Je m'assois sur le lit sans tenter aucune approche.

 _\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te le promets..._

 _\- Je sais..._

Je me tourne vers lui, il vient de me parler et a levé les yeux vers moi. L'enfant ne bouge pas, il reste cloîtré au fond du lit, ses jambes repliées sur sa poitrine.

 _\- Lui va me faire du mal... Il a promit de me faire du mal... Comme Il a fait mal à maman et à papa..._

Je me tourne un peu plus vers lui.

 _\- Qui t'a fait du mal ?_

Il hausse les épaules et ne dit rien, mais je voudrais savoir, si cet enfant a des ennuis, je veux l'aider, l'aider à ce qu'il soit en sécurité.

 _\- Il a fait mal à papa la dernière fois que je l'ai vu... Mais pour maman c'était il y a longtemps. J'étais tout petit._

 _\- Comment s'appelait ton papa ?_

Je dois au moins commencer par là, si je veux une piste et que je n'ai pas son nom, j'arriverais à l'aider en connaissant le nom de son père. Le petit hausse les épaules et soupire en essuyant des larmes, merde je ne voulais pas le faire pleurer, je m'approche et le serre dans mes bras, étrangement il me laisse faire et passe ses bras autour de moi, je ne comprends rien du tout, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'aider cet enfant, de le sauver... Peu importe de quoi.

 _\- Je peux pas te dire... Mais Il lui a fait mal... Comme à maman... Je me rappelle pas de maman, mais papa m'a montré des photos... Il a fait mal au bébé dans le ventre de maman aussi... J'ai jamais vu ma petite sœur... Papa dit qu'elle est avec maman..._

Je veux lui poser encore des questions mais j'entends son ventre gargouiller, je souris et vais vers le petit frigo, j'en sors un reste de chinois que j'ai acheté hier que je fais réchauffer au micro-onde et je lui donne, il le prend sans attendre et le mange sans me parler. Je m'éloigne un peu et appelle Félicity, elle doit venir m'aider, je dois savoir ce qui est arrivée à la famille de cet enfant. Elle décroche rapidement.

 _\- Félicity ? Désolé de te déranger si tard, mais tu peux venir rapidement ?_

 _ **\- Oliver il est plus de minuit...**_

 _\- Je sais, et je te promets de tout t'expliquer dès que tu seras là..._

 _ **\- Ok... Je prends une douche pour me réveiller et j'arrive.**_

 _\- Merci._

Je passe la prochaine demi-heure à l'attendre en essayant de faire parler l'enfant, mais mis à part son prénom, je ne sais rien. J'entends le bruit de l'ascenseur et je vois le petit sursauter et aller se cacher dans un coin.

 _\- N'ai pas peur, c'est... Une amie..._

Merde dire ces mots ça me fend le cœur, elle est tellement plus que ça... Mais c'est fini, elle n'est que mon amie. Je me recule et vais voir Félicity.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

Je lui fais signe de me suivre et on arrive devant le petit qui est contre le mur, le regard terrifié qui s'adoucit en voyant Félicity, il s'avance même un peu. Félicity se tourne vers moi ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passe, elle veut venir vers moi mais il s'accroche à elle. Je pense vraiment que cet enfant a été traumatisé par quelque chose et qu'il a besoin de réconfort. Félicity pose une main sur sa tête et la caresse doucement.

 _\- Tu m'expliques ?_

 _\- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi... J'aimerais savoir si tu peux trouver quelque chose sur lui. Je vais aller parler au Capitaine Lance pendant ce temps._

 _\- Non pas la police !_

Il resserre encore plus son étreinte sur Félicity et cache son visage contre son torse, elle essaye de le décoller mais il est trop bien collé à elle.

 _\- Connor... On doit appeler la police, pour savoir comment t'aider._

 _\- Non ! Je peux pas parler à la police, elle a dit juste vous deux, pas la police !_

Je fronce les sourcils, Félicity aussi. Donc Connor n'est pas venu ici par hasard, il devait venir me trouver, enfin nous trouver Félicity et moi. Je me baisse à son niveau et pose une main dans son dos.

 _\- Qui Connor ? Qui t'a dit ça ?_

 _\- Je peux pas le dire... J'ai pas le droit de parler... C'est interdit... Je dois juste dire qu'Il va vous faire du mal..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de demander pourquoi je vois ses yeux partir en arrière et Connor s'écrouler dans les bras de Félicity, elle le retient afin qu'il ne tombe pas, je le prends dans mes bras, il est tellement léger... Si fragile. Je m'avance vers mon lit et le pose délicatement dessus. Je prends son pouls, il est rapide mais bien présent. Félicity s'avance vers lui et se mets juste à ses côtés, elle pose une main sur son front et le caresse doucement.

 _\- Il est brûlant Oliver..._

 _\- Appelle Lyla pour qu'elle nous apporte de quoi faire baisser cette fièvre. Je reviens._

Je l'entends prendre son portable et passer ce coup de fil à notre amie. Je reviens avec une seringue, je m'approche de Connor et prend doucement son bras, je désinfecte un petit endroit et je pique le plus délicatement possible afin de lui prendre un peu de sang.

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

 _\- Je veux être sur qu'il va bien... Je vais demander à Lyla de le faire analyser par l'Argus... Et on pourra peut-être trouver s'il est dans le fichier des personnes disparues._

Elle hoche la tête et reste près de lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux, je souris, j'aurais tellement aimé la voir ainsi... D'ici quelques années avec notre enfant. Je secoue doucement ma tête, ça n'arrivera jamais ce genre de chose. Je m'éloigne un peu et tente de me reprendre, Félicity est mon amie... Plus jamais on ne sera autre chose elle et moi... Et même si ça me fend le cœur, je dois l'accepter.

 **Alors ? On a encore plus de questions en ce qui concerne Connor, je suis sure que la plupart d'entre vous avez deviné ^^**

 **Vous voulez la suite ? Moi je veux des reviews, si j'en ai, la suite vendredi !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord merci à toutes / Tous pour vos reviews, je vous adore !**

 **Voici la suite que vous attendez tant ^^**

 **Vous allez avoir les réponses à vos questions... Même si je sais que vous vous en doutez toutes / Tous déjà.**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Quand Oliver m'a appelé, j'ai été surprise, je pensais qu'il y avait en fin de compte un soucis avec la mission mais il n'en est rien, fort heureusement, il va bien. Je me suis dépêchée afin d'arriver, je voulais m'assurer que tout allait vraiment bien.

Arrivée sur place, j'ai été directement le voir, il était dans sa chambre... Raaa je déteste ce mot, pourquoi il n'est pas resté au loft quand je suis partie ? J'ai l'impression de le revoir il y a deux ans... Quand il restait ici non stop... Et malgré son nouveau rôle de Maire, c'est ce qu'il fait. Il reste ici...

Oliver m'a ensuite présenté ce petit garçon, mon cœur a raté un battement en le voyant... Il était si petit, si faible, il m'a serré tellement fort contre lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Je l'ai serré moi aussi, il avait l'air d'avoir tellement peur.

Et là je me trouve à ses côtés alors qu'il vient de perdre connaissance... Je pense surtout qu'il est épuisé, Oliver m'a raconté ce que Connor lui a dit, sur ses parents, le pauvre petit n'a pas eu une vie facile. J'ai essayé de faire des recherches sur ma tablette afin de voir d'où il vient mais je n'ai rien. J'ai rechercher des cas de femmes enceinte décédé ces six dernières années vu qu'il allait avoir une petite sœur mais je n'ai pas trouvé. Il y a deux femmes enceintes décédées qui auraient pu correspondre, mais l'une d'elle est d'origine hispanique et l'autre a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et sa fille aînée est malheureusement morte dans l'accident... Il est encore petit, il ne doit pas venir d'ailleurs qu'ici... On ne l'aurait pas laissé prendre le train ou l'avion seul... Pour son père, il est mort il y a plusieurs mois, mais Connor n'a pas dit comment, il pleurait tellement en parlant de sa famille...

Le pauvre petit. Je caresse doucement son front, il a toujours de la fièvre, j'espère que Lyla va bientôt arriver. Je le regarde alors que Oliver continue de chercher d'où il peut venir... C'est étrange, en le voyant allongé ici... Je trouve qu'il ressemble un peu à Oliver, ce doit être mon esprit qui me joue des tours. Je souris et me lève quand j'entends l'ascenseur arriver. Lyla vient vers nous et s'approche de Connor. Décidément, plus le je dis dans ma tête, plus je trouve que c'est un beau prénom, j'adore.

 _\- Vous avez appris quelque chose ?_

Lyla fait une perfusion au petit et installe le produit.

 _\- Non, je n'ai aucune piste sur ce qu'il nous a dit. Il a juste... Peur... Non, il est terrifié._

 _\- Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose. Vous savez son nom ?_

Je m'approche d'elle, Oliver est déjà à côté, il regarde Connor.

 _\- Juste son prénom, Connor. Il n'a rien dit d'autre._

Oliver donne l'échantillon de sang à Lyla qui le range dans ses affaires.

 _\- Je vous apporte les résultats demain, je vais dire aux gars que c'est une priorité._

 _\- Merci Lyla._

On ne peut rien dire d'autre, Connor est en train de dormir, et il ne veut pas qu'on appelle Lance. Notre amie s'en va en nous promettant de faire vite. Je retourne m'asseoir près de Connor, il dort profondément.

 _\- Tu veux bien rester ? Pour lui..._

Je souris et hoche la tête, je pense qu'il est nerveux de ce retrouver face à Connor... En plus il a pratiquement le même âge que son fils, ce ne doit pas être évident pour lui. Il me remercie et va s'installer sur le fauteuil, je le vois fermer ses yeux, je meure d'envie de le rejoindre mais c'est fini tout ça, je me contente donc de m'allonger sur le lit aux côtés de cet enfant qui a tant besoin de nous.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, je remarque de suite que Connor dort toujours profondément, Oliver a sans doute été cherché de quoi manger car il y a des viennoiseries sur la petite table à côté du lit. Je me redresse et m'étire quand un café se matérialise devant moi.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Je t'en prie._

 _\- Il s'est réveillé ?_

 _\- Pendant quelques minutes, il a bu un verre d'eau et mangé un fruit... Il s'est rendormi rapidement, il a l'air vraiment épuisé._

 _\- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non rien du tout... Je pense qu'il est terrifié... J'aimerais bien comprendre par qui..._

On a pas a attendre longtemps avant de voir Lyla revenir, elle pose un dossier sur le bureau et nous demande de venir près d'elle, elle semble choquée... Ou en tout cas, elle n'est pas dans son état normal.

 _\- Tout va bien Lyla ?_

 _\- Oui et non..._

 _\- C'est à propos de Connor ? Tu as trouvé d'où il vient..._

Elle soupire, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a, elle semble hésiter à nous le dire.

 _\- Lyla, cet enfant est venu me voir... Il est entré ici je ne sais pas comment... Je dois savoir..._

 _\- Ok..._

Elle hésite encore et baisse les yeux vers ce dossier. Elle lève finalement les yeux vers nous, puis vers Connor qui dort encore profondément, sa fièvre est baisée, je pense qu'il va dormir un peu mieux maintenant.

 _\- Je ne sais pas d'où il vient, il n'y a aucun enfant de son âge qui a disparu ces derniers jours... Je n'ai pas non plus d'informations sur sa famille._

 _\- J'ai aussi fait des recherches et je n'ai rien trouvé._

Lyla me sourit, je me doute qu'elle savait que j'allais aussi chercher des réponses.

 _\- J'ai donc fait analyser le sang et à part une légère anémie, il va bien. Mais j'ai découvert autre chose... Et sachez que j'ai fais faire ce test trois fois afin d'être sure de moi._

 _\- Lyla de quoi tu parles ?_

Oliver croise les bras sur sa poitrine, je regarde vers Connor, me demandant s'il va vraiment bien.

 _\- J'ai retrouvé les parents du petit... Et vous allez avoir du mal à le croire... Merde c'est dur à dire._

 _\- Lyla..._

 _\- Ok... Oliver, Connor est ton fils... Et oui je suis sure !_

Quoi ? C'est quoi cette connerie ? Non, pas encore ! Un autre enfant caché dont il ne m'a rien dit ? Mais merde Oliver quand vas-tu apprendre à te confier ?! J'en ai marre, je fais deux pas en arrière et récupère ma veste, je ne peux pas en supporter davantage ! Je fais quelques pas quand je sens un bras me retenir, je me retourne.

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Tu as encore un enfant dont tu ne voulais rien me dire, cette fois je n'en peux plus !_

Je m'échappe de son étreinte, je jette un dernier regard à Connor, ce pauvre petit a du vivre l'enfer, j'aimerais rester avec toi Connor, vraiment, mais je suis désolée, je ne peux pas.

 _\- Je ne savais pas..._

 _\- Et pourquoi je devrais te croire !_

 _\- Ça suffit vous deux !_

On se tourne vers Lyla qui semble aussi perdue que nous, elle avance vers nous, regarde vers Connor, comme pour s'assurer qu'il soit bien endormi.

 _\- Oui Connor est ton fils Oliver, mais Félicity, c'est aussi le tien._

Alors là je ne comprends rien. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants, ça je le saurais quand même ! Et puis Connor a quoi... Huit ans peut-être... Je ne connais Oliver que depuis cinq ans... Je ne peux pas être la mère de cet enfant.

 _\- Je vous l'ai dis, j'ai fais faire ce test trois fois afin d'être sure. Mais c'est votre fils._

Lyla nous donne le dossier, je le prends et l'ouvre et en effet les résultats sont clairs, Oliver est le père de Connor et je suis sa mère, mais comment est-ce possible ? Je ne comprends rien.

 _\- Je dois vous laisser, désolée... J'ai laissé Sara chez la voisine le temps de venir._

 _\- Ok... Merci Lyla._

Je regarde notre amie partir, je ne comprends rien, une fois Lyla sortie, je me tourne vers Connor, il dort toujours, je m'avance et croise les bras sur ma poitrine, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe, selon ce foutu test, ce petit garçon est mon fils. Mais je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, je le saurais ça quand même !

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Non ! Laisse-moi juste une seconde... Je ne comprends rien du tout ! Comment Connor peut être mon fils ?!_

Je regarde Connor sans adresser un seul regard à Oliver, je ne comprends rien, j'aimerais comprendre mais comment je pourrais ? Je suis en train de regarder un enfant qui est le mien... Mais a qui je n'ai pas donner naissance ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? J'entends Oliver faire quelques pas et fouiller quelque chose, je me tourne vers lui, il regarde dans la veste de Connor, enfin, je suppose que c'est la sienne, c'est une taille enfant. Il fouille dans les poche et en sort un objet.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Aucune idée, c'était dans la poche de Connor._

Oliver pose l'objet sur la table et regarde s'il trouve autre chose mais il n'y a rien... On ne se parle pas, je pense que lui comme moi sommes totalement perdus. Je n'ose même pas le regarder et je pense que lui non plus. Je me recule un peu quand je sens un bras me retenir.

 _\- On doit parler..._

Je me dégage de cette étreinte sans attendre.

 _\- Et de quoi ? Lyla a du commettre une erreur... Connor ne peut pas être notre fils._

Je vois Oliver qui veut parler mais il n'en a pas le temps, l'objet qu'il vient de poser sur la table se met à s'allumer et on voit une silhouette apparaître, comme un hologramme, et je connais cette silhouette, c'est Sara... Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Connor a l'image de Sara avec lui.

 _\- Sara ?_

 _ **\- Oliver, Félicity... Je sais que c'est à vous que je parle, cet ordinateur devait réagir à vos voix à tout les deux. Afin que je vous parle. Vous devez avoir pas mal de questions, je vais essayer d'y répondre. En commençant par la principale.**_

Je me rapproche un peu, Oliver aussi.

 _ **\- Connor est bien votre fils... Je l'ai rencontré il y a peu près de huit mois. Lors d'un de mes voyage avec Rip, on a atterri en 2025, on avait déjà fait une escale à Star City, c'était l'enfer, mais on a réussis à changer les choses... Alors on pensait en venant ici en 2025 que tout irait bien... Mais non, c'était l'horreur.**_

L'hologramme de Sara s'arrête un moment, on la voit même essuyer une larme, elle a du vivre quelque chose d'horrible... Mais elle parle de 2025, donc si elle dit vrai... Connor devrait naître l'an prochain... Donc je serais enceinte d'ici peu ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Oliver et moi ne sommes plus ensemble... Est-ce vraiment lui le père ? Je secoue ma tête, jamais je n'aurais pu lui faire croire que c'était lui et qu'il ne l'était pas... Et puis Connor ressemble à Oliver, je l'ai remarqué, c'est son fils, j'en suis sure.

 _ **\- On t'a rencontré Oliver... Et tu nous as tout expliqué. Tu nous as présenté ton fils... Votre fils... Connor était terrifié au moindre bruit... Un homme... A changé cette ville en enfer... Il ne restait que toi et lui Oliver, tout les autres sont morts...**_

Morts... Alors je serais morte d'ici quelques années... Je lutte contre les larmes... Je ne veux pas mourir... Pas maintenant que je sais que je vais avoir un enfant... Un petit garçon adorable... Je ne veux pas l'abandonner... Je ne veux pas le laisser... Les larmes coulent, c'est plus fort que moi... Je sens mes jambes trembler, elles me lâchent... Je serais tombée sur le sol si Oliver ne m'avait pas soutenue. Il me tient contre lui, je ne le repousse pas, je n'en ai pas la force, mon regard passe de Connor à Sara... Je veux connaître la suite de l'histoire... Tout en voulant aller serrer cet enfant... Mon enfant contre moi... Tout en voulant rester contre Oliver.

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est comme vous vous y attendiez ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

 **J'ai reçu un message privé demandant pourquoi je ne publiait pas plus vite ( un par jour vus que les chapitres sont prêts ) et bien je n'ai pas répondu à cette personne en privée car je voulais répondre ici afin que tout le monde ai la réponse et que cette personne sache que je n'ai pas du tout mal pris son message mais je suppose que beaucoup se pose la question =)**

 **C'est simple, d'une je veux faire durer mes fics, je ne veux pas juste les publier à la va vite. Et ensuite sachez que après celle là j'ai un OS et une petite fic en trois chapitre et après c'est tout...**

 **Alors je voudrais savoir, voulez-vous les autres comme les dernières fois, directement à la suite de celle ci quand elle sera fini ou voulez-vous attendre ? Je pense que la saison va m'inspirer du coup vous aurez sûrement des OS par ci par là... Je compte bien écrire du Olicity jusqu'à ce que les scénaristes nous les remettent ensemble XD**

 **Voilà j'attends vos réponses ^^ comme d'habitude la suite lundi si j'ai des reviews ! A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite de votre fic !**

 **Avant votre lecture, je vais répondre aux messages des guests**

 **Tout d'abord je vais continuer mon rythme de publication, soit un chapitre tout les deux jours et les autres fics / OS suivront celle ci**

 **Olicity love : Il y aura 7 chapitre en tout ^^**

 **Annie : Et oui, pour suivre ce rythme je finis d'écrire entièrement la fic avant de commencer la sortir, c'est très rare que je poste une fic non finie ^^**

 **Ensuite je n'ai plus de fic de prévue après celle là et la toute petite, donc dans deux semaines... Désolée vous n'aurez plus rien... Je vais essayer de trouver de l'inspiration mais ce n'est pas évident.**

 **En tout cas merci à tous / toutes de vos réponses je vous adore !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je me retiens de m'énerver, de tout envoyer valser... Ce que dit cette image de Sara me met en colère, selon elle, ils sont tous mort... Félicity est morte... Et si j'en crois ce que m'a dit Connor... L'enfant que Félicity attendait aussi... Je suis perdu, mais rien que savoir que je l'ai perdue dans le futur, vraiment perdu, ça me rend furieux. Je vois bien que Félicity a du mal à encaisser cette nouvelle, Connor est notre fils... Elle va mourir d'ici peu... Mais non, jamais je ne laisserais ça arriver, je ne peux pas ! Elle est à deux doigts de s'écrouler, je la tiens fermement contre moi et je suis heureux de voir qu'elle ne me repousse pas, au contraire, elle reste blottie contre moi.

 _ **\- On ne pouvait pas repartir, le vaisseau a été détruit au moment de notre arrivée, on ne sait toujours pas comment... Tu es mort quelques jours plus tard Oliver... Tu nous as fais promettre de prendre soin de Connor... On l'a fait... Mais je ne pouvais vivre comme ça... J'aime votre fils... Comme si c'était le mien... Mais il a besoin de vous deux. Alors on a décidé de tout changer.**_

Je resserre un peu Félicity contre moi, elle a enroulé ses bras autour de mon torse, tout ce qu'on entend nous chamboule totalement, si Sara nous dit vrai... D'ici huit ans nous serons mort tout les deux, et notre fils se retrouvera seul.

 _ **\- J'ai dis à Rip que je ne pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça... Qu'il fallait tout changer... Il a accepté assez rapidement, il a dit que ça n'aurait pas du se produire ou je ne sais quoi... Le vaisseau étant endommagé, on a donc récupéré tout ce qu'on pouvait pour en créer un plus petit... Qui mènerait Connor à vous... Vous deviez le voir... Comprendre que c'est votre fils... Et surtout, comprendre à quel point il souffre sans ses parents à ses côtés.**_

Je regarde vers Connor, Félicity aussi, il dort encore mais remue doucement, je pense qu'il va bientôt se réveiller, il aura déjà bien dormi.

- _ **Si j'ai envoyé Connor bien avant que ça n'arrive, c'est parce que vous devez arrêter cet homme avant qu'il ne commence quoi que ce soit ! Afin d'éviter au maximum les catastrophes... Cet homme... C'est Merlyn... Mais je pense que vous n'allez pas être surpris...**_

Malcolm Merlyn ! Ce salaud va tuer tout le monde... Mes amis... La femme que j'aime... Notre bébé... Ce bébé qui n'a pas vu le jour... Je resserre un peu plus Félicity contre moi et pose un baiser sur sa tête, je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de faire ça mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Félicity s'éloigne de moi et va vers Connor, elle s'assoit sur le lit et caresse doucement son front.

 _ **\- Arrêtez-le... S'il vous plaît, pour vous... Pour Connor... Pour votre famille. Rip a dit, que dès que votre décision sera prise... Ensemble... Connor disparaîtra et vous ne vous souviendrez pas de sa visite, ni rien... Vous continuerez votre vie, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Au revoir... Prenez soin de vous.**_

L'image disparaît, je vois Connor qui se réveille doucement, il se redresse un peu mais garde les yeux baissés. Félicity le serre contre elle et lui murmure des paroles rassurantes, je sais qu'elle veut qu'il se sente mieux mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi... Ou pire, qu'elle veuille juste que l'on ai Connor sans qu'on ne se retrouve comme avant... Je pense, que ça me tuerait... Littéralement.

Elle aide à rallonger Connor et caresse ses cheveux, il a l'air tellement fragile, tellement épuisé, il a besoin de repos et même si j'aimerais passer du temps avec lui, je ne peux pas... Il doit récupérer de tout cet enfer qu'il a traversé. Au bout d'un moment, Félicity se redresse doucement et descend du lit. Je pense que notre fils s'est rendormi. Elle s'approche de moi, je sais qu'on va devoir parler même si je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui va découler de cette discussion. Je m'apprête à prendre la parole mais Félicity me prend de court.

 _\- Oliver... Je veux bien croire à tout ça... Je sais que Sara ne mentirait pas la dessus. Et puis les tests l'ont révélés, Connor est notre fils... Mais je ne peux pas..._

Elle se lève et s'éloigne, je regarde notre fils qui dort, notre fils, j'ai du mal à le croire quand même mais je sais que c'est vrai. Je remets correctement la couverture sur lui et fais quelques pas dans la direction de Félicity, ça fait des semaines que je vis cette situation avec elle et ça ne peut plus durer. Je lui prends le bras, un peu fort, mais je ne la relâche pas.

 _\- Tu me dis que tu veux que tout ce que Sara a dit arrive ? Tu veux mourir d'ici quelques années ? Tu veux laisser Merlyn gagner ? Tu veux laisser Connor disparaître sans jamais exister ?_

Elle s'éloigne fortement de moi, ça me fait mal mais je ne peux pas la laisser partir, pas encore, cette fois j'en suis incapable !

 _\- Oliver arrête ! Ça fait des semaines qu'on vis cette situation et tout allait très bien ! Et là tu changes d'avis parce qu'on rencontre notre fils venu du futur ? Et bien non, même si je sais... Que c'est notre fils et que même si je ne le connais que depuis quelques heures... Je l'aime déjà... Mais je ne me vois pas avoir un enfant avec toi alors que tu es incapable de me faire confiance !_

Je serre le poing, heureusement que je ne la tiens pas, parce que je pense que je lui aurais fais mal sans le vouloir. Je dois lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur et maintenant !

 _\- Ça suffit ! Tu crois que c'est en toi que je n'ai pas eu confiance ? Tu as tort ! C'est en moi que je n'ai pas eu confiance ! En moi seul ! Je me suis dit que si je te disais la vérité tu ne voudrais plus de moi... Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu me trouvais, pourquoi tu m'avais choisi moi alors que tu aurais pu avoir tellement mieux... Quand j'ai su pour William... J'ai cru que ça me rabaisserait encore._

 _\- Quoi ? Que tu aies eu un enfant avant même qu'on ne se rencontre ? C'est..._

 _\- Exactement ! On est complètement différent... Alors le peu de temps qu'on a été ensemble... Je me suis dis qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour que tu te rendes comptes de ton erreur... Quand j'ai appris que j'avais un fils... Je me suis dis que c'était ce qu'il manquait... Pour te faire comprendre que tu n'avais rien à faire avec moi. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé... Je n'avais pas totalement tort._

 _\- Tu mélanges tout Oliver ! Je te l'ai dit je m'en fiche que tu aies un enfant, ce que je te reproche c'est que tu ne me parles jamais de rien ! Tu prends tes décisions comme si tu étais toujours seul. Tu ne m'impliques pas dans ta vie !_

 _\- Et ça c'est quoi alors..._

Je lui montre tout ce qui nous entoure.

 _\- C'est ma vie et tu en fais partie. Depuis le début, tu en fais partie. Je t'ai montré tout ce que j'ai pu de moi. Excepté mon fils parce que je ne savais pas qu'il existait... Felicity je t'aime tellement que je donnerai ma vie pour toi... Alors quand j'ai su pour William... J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre... Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer... Jamais je ne pourrais..._

Je me rapproche d'elle, Félicity ne recule pas, je suis si proche d'elle que nos visages de se touchent presque.

 _\- Je sais que tu as peur de me faire de nouveau confiance... Mais je peux te promettre une chose..._

Je me tourne vers notre fils qui dort toujours, allongé sur le ventre, la tête tourné vers nous. Il est si paisible.

 _\- Quand j'ai su que Connor était notre fils... J'ai été heureux... Parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité... Fonder une famille avec toi... Je l'ai su quand on était à Ivy Town... Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je sais que tu n'étais pas prête... Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner maintenant... Mais sache que je vais t'attendre... Même si Connor ne naît pas l'an prochain comme Sara nous l'a dit... Je garderais espoir... Qu'un jour tu tiennes notre fils dans tes bras._

Je pose mes lèvres sur son front, récupère mon costume et quitte le QG, j'ai besoin de me défouler, et puis je dois sortir prendre l'air... Je ne sais pas encore où je vais aller, mais je ne peux pas rester ici, je sais qu'elle m'en veut, horriblement même... Mais même si j'aimerais rester avec eux... Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient à quel point mon cœur est en train de se briser.

Je roule pendant plus d'une heure, je ne sais pas trop où je vais mais je sais que je ne suis pas loin, je n'arrête pas de tourner en rond, je pense qu'inconsciemment je ne veux pas m'éloigner d'eux... Je fais le tour du quartier encore et encore, cherchant quoi faire pour m'occuper quand j'entends des coups de feu... Et merde c'est quoi encore ? Fort heureusement j'ai enfilé mon costume avant de partir... Je m'avance vers les coups de feu, je vois, un homme étendu sur le sol, je pense qu'il est mort. Je ne m'attarde pas, je bande mon arc et vise le tireur, il se prend ma flèche dans la jambe et hurle douleur. Son arme atterri sur le sol, je vais vers lui et l'attache solidement sans rien dire, je fais un garrot à sa blessure, j'appellerais une ambulance quand j'en aurais fini ici.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ça ne va pas être simple hein ^^ Je sais que ce chapitre est court et je suis désolée, mais pour être honnête, normalement toute cette fic devait être un gros OS, alors certains chapitre seront plus court que d'autres ^^**

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite mercredi si j'ai pleins de reviews !**

 **A bientôt si vous êtes sage ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci de vos reviews ! Celles que j'ai reçu, le site a un beugue, donc je n'ai pas pu vous répondre, désolée ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je m'allonge près de mon petit garçon... C'est étrange, je me sens tellement bien avec lui. Je l'observe pendant un long moment, il est si paisible et plus je le regarde, plus je me dis qu'il ressemble à Oliver, les cheveux châtains clairs, le même nez, les mêmes yeux, le même menton... Il est vraiment parfait... Je l'aime, je ne peux pas dire le contraire et j'aimerais vraiment le porter, l'élever, le voir grandir... Mais j'ai tellement peur de souffrir. Je ferme les yeux et laisse les larmes couler en me souvenant de tout ce qu'Oliver vient de me dire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi mais j'ouvre les yeux quand je sens une petite main se poser sur ma joue. Connor me regarde, un air vraiment triste sur le visage.

 _\- Maman ?_

Je souris un peu et quelques autres larmes coulent doucement, Connor les essuie de nouveau, c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle comme ça, il sait que je suis sa mère, même si je suis morte quand il était petit.. Il sait qui je suis.

 _\- Tu sais qui je suis ?_

 _\- Papa m'a montré des photos... Il m'a dit pleins de choses._

Je souris, je suis heureuse qu'il ai parlé de moi... Je me demande quand même dans quelles circonstances nous avons eu Connor... Est-ce que c'était juste une nuit après notre rupture ? Est-ce qu'on s'est remis ensemble ? Je préférerais la seconde option... Connor a l'air tellement fragile et je pense qu'il a vraiment envie de parler, et j'avoue que j'en ai envie moi aussi.

 _\- Ah oui ?_

 _\- Oui... Que tu es gentille, et qu'il t'aime très très fort, que tu lui manques beaucoup aussi. Qu'il voudrait être avec toi mais qu'il doit rester avec moi..._

Connor baisse les yeux avant de les relever vers moi.

 _\- Maintenant papa est avec toi... Il doit être content. Mamie a dit que papa a voulu y aller juste après elle... Mais oncle John a arrêté papa... Il aurait pas du... Papa aurait été heureux depuis longtemps..._

Je retiens difficilement mes larmes, j'entends ce que dis mon petit garçon et ça me fend le cœur... Littéralement. Je dois le rassurer, il le faut, il ne doit pas penser ça.

 _\- Il devait être heureux avec toi._

Connor secoue la tête.

 _\- Papa m'aime fort, je le sais. Mais sans maman c'est plus pareil... Alors papa était pas heureux... Il pleurait tout le temps... Il a été blessé plein de fois... Oncle John le soignait... Mais oncle John aussi est avec maman maintenant... Il restait que papa et moi..._

Connor ne pleure pas, il est fort, vraiment fort... Moi je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de laisser les larmes couler et ne pas les arrêter.

 _\- Papa m'a dit qu'il était désolé..._

 _\- Pourquoi ça ?_

 _\- Parce qu'il a fait beaucoup de mal à maman avant que j'arrive... Et que peut-être si il l'avait pas fait maman serait pas partie..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas la faute de ton papa si je suis... Si je ne suis plus avec toi..._

Je dois peser mes mots, ce n'est qu'un petit garçon.

 _\- Je sais... C'est à cause du méchant que maman et Lilly sont mortes..._

 _\- Lilly ?_

 _\- Ma petite sœur... Elle était dans le ventre de maman..._

Lilly... J'adore ce prénom... J'ai toujours voulu appeler ma fille comme ça... Lilly Queen, ça sonne bien je trouve.

 _\- Maman, pourquoi tu es triste ? Papa est avec toi, tu es pas contente ?_

Je fais un petit sourire et caresse doucement sa joue.

 _\- Papa et moi on est fâchés..._

 _\- Oh... Alors papa va bientôt se faire mal..._

Je me redresse, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il me dit. De quoi tu me parles ? Je lui demande, il se redresse, baille un petit coup et se frotte les yeux.

 _\- Papa m'a dit... Que vous avez été fâchés il y a longtemps, très fâchés... Papa a eu très mal et est resté longtemps endormi... Tu as eu peur maman, très peur, parce que papa a failli mourir pleins de fois. Mais après il a été mieux !_

Oliver ? Blessé ? Presque mort ? Non, c'est impossible ça ! Impossible ! Je me lève du lit et pose un baiser sur le front de Connor.

 _\- Tu peux rester là ?_

Il hoche la tête mais se lève du lit avant de venir vers moi.

 _\- Tu vas où ?_

 _\- Voir Oliver... Je fais vite, promis._

Il hoche de nouveau la tête, je lui souris, le serre contre moi pendant quelques secondes et lui promet de revenir le plus vite possible. Je quitte le QG, le sécurise afin que personne d'autre que moi ne rentre ni que Connor ne puisse sortir. J'enfile ma veste et me dirige vers ma voiture. Une fois installée, j'enclenche le dispositif de localisation... Ça ne met pas longtemps, Oliver a son portable allumé, je démarre et vais là où mon téléphone me dit qu'il est. Je ne mets pas trop longtemps avant de le trouver, mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai peur qu'il soit blessé comme me l'a dit notre fils... Je ne veux pas, je ne le supporterais vraiment pas si c'était le cas... Une fois juste à côté, je stoppe la voiture et en sors, je cherche où pourrait être Oliver, j'entends un coup de feu, je me retourne brusquement et court dans la direction des coups de feu... J'ai peur... Peur qu'il ne soit blessé... Je le vois, avec son costume, il attache un homme qui est blessé à la jambe, je souris, il a tellement changé... Il ne tue plus... Il m'a dit que c'était grâce à moi qu'il avait changé, enfin en partie, et j'en suis heureuse, cette force de caractère... Je pense que c'est ce dont je suis tombée amoureuse en premier...

Je sais que j'aime toujours Oliver, je ne peux pas cesser de l'aimer. Je ne pourrais jamais... La semaine dernière, un gars m'a invité à sortir... J'ai failli dire oui, mais je n'ai pas pu... J'ai vu la photo d'Oliver qui trône sur mon bureau... Cette photo où nous étions si heureux... Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, j'aurais eu la sensation de le tromper et ça, je ne peux pas... Jamais ! Je m'apprête à m'éloigner, à retourner à ma voiture en voyant qu'il gère parfaitement la situation mais je remarque une ombre sur le sol, je lève les yeux et je vois un homme perché sur une balustrade qui pointe son arme sur Oliver. Je veux parler à Oliver mais j'ai peur qu'il se mette en danger, l'homme va le blesser... Oliver va peut-être mourir... Je ne sais pas si ce que m'a dit Connor va entièrement se passer... Peut-être que Oliver va mourir... Non ! C'est impensable ! Je m'avance sans attendre vers Oliver et ressens une vive douleur dans l'épaule, je m'écroule sur le sol alors que j'entends Oliver crier qu'il refuse de me perdre encore.

 **Tadam ! Je sais je sais, vous me détestez, mais c'est normal, je veux que vous me détestiez pour avoir encore plus envie de lire la suite XD**

 **La suite vendredi si vous êtes sage et que j'ai pleins de reviews, je répondrais si le site est réparé ^^**

 **A vos claviers !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! Merci à toutes et à tous pour reviews, ça me fait super plaisir comme vous le savez !**

 **Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette petite fic ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Quand je l'ai vu tomber sur le sol, mon cœur a raté un battement, et même pire que ça, j'ai cru qu'il allait se briser. Je n'ai pas attendu, j'ai envoyé une flèche dans ce type, je ne sais même pas s'il est mort ou non, mais j'ai tellement eu peur... Que je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Je rentre dans le QG, je vois Connor qui se repasse le message de Sara, le pauvre, ce ne doit vraiment pas être facile, il essuie ses larmes quand il m'entend arriver, il a l'air d'avoir peur en voyant Félicity inconsciente dans mes bras. Je la pose sur la table, j'ai du sang sur les mains mais moins que je ne pensais, je la retourne un peu, retire son haut et observe sa blessure... Elle est large mais peu profonde, il y a plus de peur que de mal... Je pense qu'elle est tombée sur le sol suite au choc. Ce genre de balle fait de gros dégâts en temps normal, elle a eu tellement de chance.

Je soigne sa blessure et pose délicatement un pansement dessus avant de couvrir Félicity. Elle semble si fragile, je n'aime pas ça. Connor s'avance vers moi, son regard fait horriblement mal...

 _\- Tout va bien Connor._

 _\- Non... C'est pas normal... C'est pas elle qui devait avoir mal..._

Je me baisse au niveau de Connor et caresse doucement sa tête.

 _\- Ce n'est pas grand chose, elle va bien. J'ai eu très peur, c'est vrai, mais sa blessure n'est pas grave._

 _\- C'est toi qui devait être blessé... Pas maman..._

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit.

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- J'ai dis à maman que quand vous vous êtes fâchés, tu as eu très mal, tu as failli mourir... Pourquoi c'est maman qui a mal maintenant ?_

Je soupire, je ne suis pas surpris, quand elle s'inquiète pour moi, elle peut faire n'importe quoi, exactement comme moi, je me redresse et caresse doucement son front, elle va aller bien, le médicament que je lui ai donné ne fera plus effet d'ici une heure environ. Je prends Connor dans mes bras et retourne l'allonger sur le lit, il semble encore fatigué, je le vois bien. Je mets la couverture sur lui et pose un baiser sur son front, je reste près de lui, on parle un petit peu, il me demande pourquoi on est fâchés, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, est-ce que je lui ai dis dans le futur ? Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il a un demi frère ? Je lui dis juste que je lui ai caché quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du, que j'ai perdu sa confiance et que j'aimerais la regagner.

 _\- Je comprends..._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Oui... Je crois... Mais c'est pas bien de mentir..._

Je lui souris et pose sa main sur son front.

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas bien. Dors maintenant._

Il hoche la tête et ferme ses yeux, je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant de le sentir totalement détendu. Je me lève du lit et retourne près de Félicity, qui se trouve réveillée, assise sur la table où je l'ai soigné. Je vais vers elle sans attendre, je suis quand même en colère contre elle, elle s'est mise en danger volontairement, elle aurait pu se faire tuer !

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ?_

 _\- Rien, j'ai juste eu peur pour toi..._

Elle tente de descendre de la table, sans doute pour aller voir Connor, mais je l'en empêche, je pose mes deux mains de chaque côté de son corps et la force à me regarder.

 _\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? Tu aurais pu mourir !_

 _\- Je vais bien._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu refasses ce genre de chose, ok ?_

Elle me repousse et descends de la table afin de s'éloigner de moi.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire Oliver !_

Je la rattrape par le bras, je suis tellement en colère ! Si elle était morte... Je ferme les yeux, je ne dois pas penser à ça, elle est vivante, elle va bien.

 _\- Non, je n'ai pas à te le dire... Mais est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que je ressentirais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?_

Elle lève les yeux sans rien dire, je suis tellement en colère contre elle. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et la force à me regarder.

 _\- Je sais... Que je t'ai perdu, que tout est fini entre nous... Même si j'ai du mal à le supporter j'ai compris que tu ne m'aimais plus comme avant... Mais je refuse de te voir risquer ta vie..._

Elle me repousse, enlevant mes mains de ses joues et reculant contre la table.

 _\- Tu crois que j'ai cessé de t'aimer ?_

 _\- Je le sais... Tu ne me regardes plus comme avant... Mais ça va... Je peux vivre avec... Mais pour moi, rien à changé... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi... Alors s'il te plaît... Ne te remets plus en danger._

Je m'éloigne d'elle, j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment, totalement seul... Je regarde Connor qui dort paisiblement et m'apprête à quitter le QG quand j'entends Félicity se rapprocher.

 _\- Et tu ne t'es pas demandé que si je te regardais différemment c'est simplement parce que mon cœur est brisé ? Que je suis tellement morte de l'intérieur que je n'ai plus goût à rien !_

Elle fait un pas dans ma direction, me regarde fixement... Mes pieds sont cloués au sol, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

 _\- Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer, je t'aime tellement que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer dès que je suis avec toi... Je t'aime tellement que même si je t'en veux, ce que je ressens passe au dessus de tout... J'ai essayé d'oublier ce qu'on a vécu, essayer de passer à autre chose, mais dès que j'y pensais... Ça me brisait encore plus le cœur... Parce que je sais que ce sera toujours toi..._

J'avance vers elle, je fais un pas, elle recule mais je ne la laisse pas faire, j'attrape doucement ses bras et la maintient près de moi.

 _\- Le pire dans tout ça... C'est que je ne sais même pas si c'est toujours le cas pour toi parce que..._

Je colle mes lèvres sur les siennes, je ne veux pas qu'elle ose penser que j'ai cessé de l'aimer, que je sois aller voir ailleurs, pour moi c'est absolument impensable. Je ne tente pas d'aller plus loin, je voulais juste la faire taire, je me recule un peu.

 _\- Je t'aime... Je sais que tu n'as plus confiance en moi... Mais je veux que tu saches... Que je ferais absolument tout... Pour regagner ta confiance... Parce que sans toi... J'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu..._

 _\- Ne parle pas comme ça..._

 _\- C'est la vérité... Tout ce que je t'ai dis sur ce que je ressentais pour toi... C'est la vérité, à chaque secondes... Chaque mots... Je le pensais... Tu es la femme de ma vie._

Je m'apprête à la laisser partir, mais elle retient mes mains. J'ai peu de trop espérer, je pense que ça me briserait le cœur.

 _\- Tu es aussi l'homme de ma vie... Mais je ne veux plus souffrir..._

 _\- Ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets... Jamais..._

Je colle de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes et je souris en sentant ses mains passer derrière mon cou. Je la soulève dans mes bras et la fait asseoir sur la table de soin, une fois bien assise, je caresse doucement sa taille, puis ses jambes. Mes lèvres caressent les siennes avec passion, elle répond à mon baiser et je décide donc d'aller plus loin, je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche et soulève un peu son chemisier afin de caresser sa peau nue, elle m'a tellement manqué. Elle s'éloigne de moi et m'attrape les mains avant de me repousser... Mon cœur se brise... Elle ne veut plus de moi, plus comme avant.

 _\- Non... Connor..._

Je souris, j'avais oublié qu'il était là. Je l'embrasse tendrement avant de l'aider à descendre de la table, je lui prends la main et me tourne vers notre fils. Le lit est vide, on avance rapidement mais il n'y a aucune trace de lui.

 _\- Connor ?_

 _\- Il est parti._

On se retourne vers cette voix, je ne sais pas qui il est, enfin, je ne pense pas, je fais en sorte que Félicity soit derrière moi afin de la protéger.

 _\- Où ça ? Où est notre fils ?! Et qui êtes-vous ?_

 _\- Il n'est jamais venu ici... C'est compliqué. Je suis Rip Hunter, je voyage avec Sara._

Alors c'est lui ? Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe mais je veux que notre fils revienne.

 _\- Pourquoi Connor est parti ?_

 _\- Parce que vous avez réussi à régler une chose, je ne sais pas quoi... Le temps est quelque chose de très complexe. Quand Connor est arrivé à cette époque, c'était pour changer le futur. Mais il n'a pas sa place ici... Ça ne pouvait pas durer._

Je fronce les sourcils et reprends la main de Félicity qui revient se mettre près de moi.

 _\- Je me souviens de tout car je suis un Maître du Temps... Pour vous, c'est simplement parce que rien est réglé._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Tant que vous vous souviendrez de Connor, de sa venue... Ça voudra dire que la menace de Merlyn est toujours là... Vous devez tout faire pour régler ça... Et si vous y arrivez, Connor n'aura jamais à venir à cette époque... Vous n'aurez jamais à rencontrer cette version de votre fils._

Rip repart sans qu'on ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, si j'ai bien compris, Connor... Notre fils est reparti à son époque... Et si on arrive à se débarrasser de Merlyn... On ne rencontrera jamais ce petit garçon si triste et effrayé... On aura un enfant en bonne santé et plein de vie. C'est ce que je souhaite pour mon fils. Il le faut. Félicity se rapproche de moi et me serre contre elle.

 _\- Je veux le voir..._

 _\- Moi aussi... Un jour, on le verra, on le tiendra dans nos bras... Si tu le veux..._

 _\- Je le veux oui... Plus que tout... Je veux tenir notre fils dans mes bras... Je veux qu'on soit une famille tout les trois..._

Je souris, heureux de savoir que c'est ce qu'elle veut aussi. Je la serre contre moi et pose un baiser dans son cou.

 _\- Quatre... Selon Connor, il allait avoir une petite sœur..._

Elle éclate de rire, je la serre encore plus et lui dis qu'on va devoir trouver un plan pour nous débarrasser de Merlyn, elle est d'accord avec moi mais elle a peur. Peur qu'il ne me fasse du mal... Je lui promets que je serais prudent... Mais que pour le moment, j'aimerais juste profiter de cette soirée... De cette nuit avec elle, si elle le veut bien. Elle me sourit et passe ses bras autour de mon cou avant de me demander ce que j'attends pour lui prouver que je l'aime.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de cette réconciliation ? Et de la disparition de Connor ? La suite lundi avec le dernier chapitre ! Enfin si vous êtes sage lol**

 **Après cette fic, je vous posterais deux OS, je vous laisse choisir lequel en premier ! Il y a :**

 **Broken Heart : John, Théa et Félicity reçoivent une lettre d'Oliver avant que celui ci ne parte en mission. Oliver qui ne se livre jamais... Couche enfin son cœur sur du papier...**

 **Une vie Parfaite : Basé sur des rumeurs du centième épisode... Théa et Oliver reviennent de terre.2... Ce qu'ils ont vu est tellement différent... Tellement parfait... Mais ce n'est pas chez eux... Alors comment faire pour que leur vie aussi soit parfaite ?**

 **Voilà ! A lundi si j'ai pleins de reviews !**

 **Bon week-end !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite et fin de votre fic, avec un épilogue qui explique et conclue tout !**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Oliver regardait la jeune femme étendue à ses côtés et ne résista pas à l'envie de caresser doucement sa peau nue. Elle était si belle... Malgré tout ce temps, il la trouvait toujours aussi parfaite. Magnifique. Il la sentit remuer un peu sous lui, il retira sa main ne voulant pas la réveiller, ils avaient encore passé une nuit vraiment intense et elle méritait de dormir encore quelques heures. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il sourit et se pencha afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Il se retira rapidement.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller._

 _\- Ça va, j'ai assez dormi._

Il sourit et remit une mèche derrière son oreille, Félicity se rapprocha et se blottit contre lui, caressant sa poitrine de sa main. Main où trônait son alliance depuis près de six ans maintenant. Il c'était passé huit ans, depuis la visite de Rip dans le QG, au début Oliver voulait la redemander en mariage, mais il s'était dit, qu'il valait mieux attendre de se débarrasser de Merlyn, définitivement. Alors il avait gardé la bague en sécurité jusqu'au jour où il pourrait lui redemander.

La première chose à faire fut de parler de cette histoire à leurs amis, ils leur dirent tout, sauf pour la visite de leur fils... Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire, c'était trop dur et surtout trop personnel pour eux. Connor n'existait pas, et tant qu'il ne serait pas né, si jamais il naissait un jour, il resterait leur petit secret.

Théa fut la plus difficile à convaincre, c'était quand même son père, mais elle fini par accepter, que quoi qu'il se passe, Malcolm Merlyn ne changerait pas, et elle ne voulait que ce monstre détruise leur vie, leur famille. Alors Théa les avait aidé à monter le plan parfait. Ce ne fut vraiment pas simple, Merlyn ne devait s'attendre à rien du tout. Alors ils avaient décidés que Théa serait la clé, qu'elle disparaîtrait pendant quelques semaines et qu'ils feraient croire à Merlyn qu'elle avait été enlevé. Quand il avait appris que sa fille avait disparu, il n'avait pas hésité et était revenu à Star City, ensemble, ils avaient recherchés Théa qui était en sécurité avec Nyssa à Nanda Parbat où cette dernière l'entraînait pour ce fameux jour. La ligue était certes dissoute mais certains hommes n'avaient pas voulu quitter la jeune femme, préférant rester à ses côtés, se disant qu'ils n'avaient nul part où aller. Nyssa avait accepté, elle continuait de les entraîner et les envoyait parfois faire des missions... Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les missions de Ra's Al Ghul.

Merlyn a découvert que sa fille était retenue par Nyssa et n'avait pas attendu pour s'y rendre, sans mettre Oliver et les autres au courant, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'ils étaient déjà sur place, habillés comme des soldats de la ligue qui n'avaient jamais voulu quitté Nyssa. Ils ne s'étaient pas battus contre lui, l'avait juste conduit à Nyssa comme il leur avait demandé. Nyssa avait commencé à se battre avec lui mais avait rapidement perdu l'avantage, heureusement, Oliver et Dig étaient là pour la soutenir, ils prirent le relais sans attendre et firent perdre l'avantage à Merlyn jusqu'à ce que Dig soit blessé, il reçu un coup de lame dans l'abdomen et même si la blessure n'était pas mortelle, elle l'empêcha de continuer de se battre. Oliver dut continuer seul mais Merlyn était plus fort... C'est à ce moment que Théa intervint, elle profita que son géniteur soit occupé avec avec son frère afin de le poignarder dans le dos, littéralement parlant. Elle planta son épée dans le corps de Merlyn qui s'écroula après avoir vu qui venait de le tuer.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Félicity sauta au coup d'Oliver qui la serra contre lui, ils étaient partis plus d'une semaine, elle lui avait manqué, horriblement. Théa a souhaité rester un peu avec Nyssa, elle voulait se faire à l'idée qu'elle avait tué son père et ne voulait pas accabler de reproches ceux qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimaient.

Théa est revenue trois mois plus tard et avait été surprise de voir son frère aussi heureux avec Félicity, elle était sincèrement heureuse pour eux, ils allaient enfin avoir la vie dont ils rêvaient.

Et là ils étaient ensemble dans leur lit, à parler de la journée, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souvenaient de la venue de leur fils un jour dans le QG, il n'avait jamais eu à venir les voir pour leur parler de ce futur si horrible et quand Sara était revenue un jour, afin de leur rendre une petite visite, elle leur avait dit qu'elle revenait du Star City du futur et qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle avait vu sans en dire trop.

 _\- Je crois qu'on va se faire attaquer..._

 _\- Ah oui ?_

 _\- Oui... Dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux... Un..._

La porte s'ouvrit et ils furent en effet attaqué... Par deux petit anges qui décidèrent de sauter sur le lit de leurs parents afin de les réveiller.

 _\- Papa ! Maman ! On veut des pancakes !_

Oliver sourit et attrapa son fils à la volé avant de le plaquer doucement entre eux deux. Félicity prit leur fille dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle. Connor et Lilly... Leurs deux petits anges... Félicity avait annoncé à Oliver qu'elle attendait Connor quatre mois après leur retrouvailles, il n'était pas vraiment prévu mais quand elle lui avait annoncé, Oliver avait été heureux, ils voulaient attendre de s'être vraiment débarrassés de Merlyn avant de mettre leur fils en route, mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. Oliver était encore plus protecteur avec elle, refusant qu'elle participe à la mission pour ne pas les mettre en danger tout les deux. Elle avait comprit et elle non plus ne voulait pas mettre leur petit ange en danger. Tout le monde avait été surpris de savoir que ces deux là étaient persuadés que c'était un garçon et qu'ils avaient déjà le prénom. Mais ils étaient heureux. Et maintenant, même sans se souvenir de cet autre avenir... Ils n'avaient aucun regrets de ne pas avoir attendu un peu avant de fonder leur famille.

Quatre ans après la naissance de Connor, Lilly avait pointé le bout le son nez, Connor avait réclamé une petite sœur, parce que Sara avait eu un petit frère, le couple voulait un deuxième enfant ils attendaient juste que Connor soit un peu plus grand, mais quand leur fils leur avait dit ça, ils avaient décidé d'agrandir leur famille, ils avaient donc eu Lilly et malgré la césarienne que Félicity avait du subir pour la faire naître, Lilly était née parfaite santé. Et aujourd'hui à sept et trois ans, les deux enfants étaient plus qu'heureux.

Connor se mit à bailler, Oliver caressa le front de son fils.

 _\- Tu es encore fatigué Connor... Tu aurais du rester au lit._

Il secoua la tête.

 _\- Connor a fait un cauchemar._

Oliver regarda sa fille puis son fils qui se cacha sous la couverture. Il la souleva et observa son petit garçon.

 _\- C'est vrai Connor ?_

Le petit garçon hocha la tête rapidement avant de se tourner vers sa mère. Il tendit les bras, Félicity déposa doucement sa fille près de son père et serra son fils contre elle.

 _\- Ce n'est rien Connor, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, ce n'est pas vrai. Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous réveiller ?_

 _\- Je suis pas un bébé..._

Le couple sourit, Oliver prit sa fille sur ses genoux et se rapprocha de sa femme et de son fils, il caressa doucement la tête du petit garçon.

 _\- Tu seras toujours notre bébé Connor. Toujours. Même si tu crois être assez grand pour ne pas venir nous voir quand tu as peur... Ok ?_

 _\- Oui papa..._

Le couple sourit, Connor se redressa un peu et s'essuya doucement les yeux.

 _\- On peut aller manger des pancakes ?_

Félicity rit doucement, elle enfila sa robe de chambre alors que Oliver enfila un T shirt avant de prendre Lilly qui lui tendait les bras. Connor descendit du lit et courut vers la porte afin de sortir en premier. Félicity prit la main libre de son mari et ensemble ils descendirent à la cuisine. Une fois en bas, Connor s'était assis à sa place, Oliver déposa Lilly près de son frère et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que sa femme servait le jus de fruits des enfants. Il éteignit le feu et rejoignit sa femme alors qu'elle rangeait la brique au frigo, il la serra contre lui et lui murmura doucement à quel point il l'aimait. Félicity sourit, passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari et lui répondit qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que leur fils ne leur rappellent leur présence. Ils étaient heureux, tout les quatre, personne ne viendrait gâcher ce bonheur, l'enfer n'avait jamais existé pour eux. Il avait suffit d'un petit voyage dans le temps de leur fils pour qu'ils comprennent que peu importe les difficultés, peu importe leur passé... Leur amour arriverait toujours à surmonter les épreuves.

 **Voilà la fin de cette fic, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais que vous auriez aimer avoir plus de combat avec Merlyn mais j'ai beau me creuser les méninges, je n'arrive pas à le faire... J'espère que ça vous plaît quand même ^^**

 **Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour concernant le prochain OS, je vous remets le résumé des deux qui sortiront mercredi et Vendredi, à vous de choisi celle que vous voulez ( ne votez pas pour les deux, ça compte pas XD )**

 **Broken Heart : John, Théa et Félicity reçoivent une lettre d'Oliver avant que celui ci ne parte en mission. Oliver qui ne se livre jamais... Couche enfin son cœur sur du papier...**

 **Une vie Parfaite : Basé sur des rumeurs du centième épisode... Théa et Oliver reviennent de terre.2... Ce qu'ils ont vu est tellement différent... Tellement parfait... Mais ce n'est pas chez eux... Alors comment faire pour que leur vie aussi soit parfaite ?**

 **Voilà !**

 **Alors si vous êtes sages vous aurez l'une des deux !**

 **A mercredi pitetre !**


End file.
